<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling Swirling Storm by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601934">Howling Swirling Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Winter Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Pr9Keaq.jpg">meme</a> of Elsa and Jaskier being similar.</p><p>Jaskier is a winter spirit who has always been shit at hiding his powers. But somehow Geralt still never figured it out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howling Swirling Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier had always been terrible at hiding his powers. It had never been that much of a problem – he never stayed in one place long enough for people to notice the way he never aged and he was a little harder to kill than a human (and he traveled with a very competent monster slayer), so even when a village decided he was evil and needed to die, he could usually escape without too much difficulty. All he’d tried to do was give the kids some ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That they were experiencing record high temperatures and hadn’t seen ice in ages hadn’t occurred to him. After all, he always saw ice. He was a winter spirit – ice was in his blood! Well, not literally – even Geralt would have noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and somehow, he’d failed to. But anyway, Jaskier had been born of the winter snows and icy winds of the north, and he carried those with him wherever he went, whether he meant to or not. He’d gotten much better with control over the years, but it took concentration, and he knew that he still slipped from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jaskier was a creature of the cold. He hadn’t even meant to form ice at first, but when he did – hey, why not let the kids enjoy it too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villagers obviously disagreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt saved him with relatively little trouble – once he’d shown up with steel in hand, they’d been less eager to charge in with pitchforks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was incredible was that somehow, even after all the years they’d spent together, Geralt had never seemed to catch on to what he was??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier barely even hid it around Geralt these days. When they traveled together, he cooled Roach’s water with a touch, he kept all of their waterskins cold even in the warmest months, he’d even started to let his control loosen enough to lower the ambient temperature around them!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to think maybe Geralt just didn’t care enough to notice anything that wasn’t charging at him with a weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Geralt’s words on the mountain had proved that, hadn’t they? Jaskier had only ever been an unwelcome companion who’d forced his way into Geralt’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, fine. It’s not like traveling with Geralt made him feel more alive than he’d felt in centuries or anything. What use was feeling alive, anyway, when it meant he hurt like this? His chest felt like a vacuum, sucking anything good into the blizzard inside him and freezing it solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had drifted like that for a time, feeling like a snowflake buffeted around by the northerly winds. His mind was hazy, only half present, when a young girl’s scream jerked him back into reality. It wasn’t a normal scream, though the soprano note of it would have been concerning regardless. But this scream resonated with </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jaskier could almost feel the winter air shaking in time with it. He had to investigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier really should have known how this was going to go when he followed the noise to a clearing just beyond a jagged mountain pass. Why was it always mountains?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, he felt it like a punch in the solar plexus the moment he spotted the long white hair, attached to a witcher who was currently fighting with all his might against black armored soldiers. Because Destiny was the ultimate bitch, he was also accompanied by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who of course was a more worthy travel companion than the bard who couldn’t even fight. They were fighting in defense of a young girl, and as he was watching, the girl opened her mouth and that same powerful scream rolled across the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees and the ground trembled with the scream, and he could hear the clatter of rocks falling together in the distance. This was bad. If the battle kept up like this, either the Nilfgaardians would overrun them, or the girl – that had to be the child surprise, surely. Princess Ciriila, he thought her name might be – brought a rock avalanche down on them and they all died anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, just because Geralt thought he was a useless travel companion didn’t mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight. And the cold inside him was so close to the surface, so easy to reach out to and </span>
  <em>
    <span>command</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then, everything was a rush of </span>
  <em>
    <span>white </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when the world came back into focus, Geralt stood in a circle with his sorceress and child surprise, and an explosion of ice circled out from them, freezing every attacker in place. There was a single path of unfrozen grass leading out from the circle, and it led directly to Jaskier, on the far side of the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The disbelief and horror in Geralt’s voice hit like a blast of cold wind to the face. Jaskier flinched back instinctively, and for a moment, he imagined he saw hurt and guilt cross Geralt’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened!?” Yennefer demanded and tore Geralt’s attention away from him. As usual. Jaskier was ready to turn away and just leave them to figure it out themselves when the girl piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Jaskier?” She asked. He took a closer look at her and wow, she really did resemble her mother. “Can you make snow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blindsided, he asked, “what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Princess Cirilla shrugged. “Maybe not here. But this winter has been awful and there hasn’t even been any good snow to play in, and,” her voice grew quiet and she looked away from him. “I miss that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier could physically feel his heart melting. This poor girl, what must she have been through before ending up here? He approached her and knelt down at her height. “For you, Princess,” he swirled his hands around and a snowball started to form. “I can make anything you like.” He held the snowball out to her in offering.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at it with wide eyes, then looked up at him with pink cheeks and a mischievous smile. Before he realized what was happening, she grabbed the snowball and launched it directly at Geralt’s face with impeccable aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Geralt blearily wiped snow from his face with an absolutely gobsmacked expression and Yennefer broke down into peels of laughter, Jaskier turned to Cirilla. “Princess, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>